In A Moment
by ValaMagic
Summary: This is a post All Things fic.


In A Moment

* * *

A.N: So this is just my take on what happened in All Things. This is my first X-Files fic, please review it.

* * *

Special Agent Dana Scully woke to a darkened apartment, not her own. Still wearing clothes? Check. She was alone, however the blanket covering her was not at all unfamiliar nor was the odour that assaulted her senses. Mulder.

She was on Mulder's couch in Mulder's apartment. How many times had she lie there with her partner on the same couch, sharing that same blanket? Too many to count. She remembered now, they'd been talking. She must have dozed off, Mulder's voice had been so soothing, and she had been so tired.

The VCR told her that it was almost one in the morning. She wondered where Mulder was. She shed the warm blanket and in her stocking clad feet manoeuvred her way to her partner's bedroom door. The door was open and although it was dark in the apartment se could make out her partner's sleeping form on the bed. How she longed to be close to him. How she longed to feel his warm arms pulling her close.

She slid in to the bed next to him, pulling the covers tightly around herself, careful not to expose her partner. He lay on his side while Scully snuggled as close as she dared, she didn't want to wake him. He wore only a pair of boxers and Scully let herself brush her fingers across his taut abs. His slumbering form reached out a hand, not to stop her but to pull her closer. She let herself be pulled tightly to her sleeping partners form and tried not to notice that her heart pounded in her chest.

He was her partner. He was her friend. That was all. Friends were allowed to cuddle she told herself. Dana Scully was sure however that when friends cuddled they didn't get butterflies in their stomach as she had now. She remembered their earlier conversation and she was glad she had made no wrong turns.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her, his fingers, even in sleep caressing her back. Her head pressed against his chest, and with every breath out she felt warm air flutter against her hair.

"Scully?" His voice was soft, she was sure she imagined it "What are you doing?" that was a good question, what was she doing? Her hands were making gentle circles on his naked back, and unconsciously her feet were rubbing against his. Hmm, better stop, she stopped her movement and lay still.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

It was a moment before Mulder answered "I was never asleep"

"Mulder!" she dragged out each syllable in his name and he chuckled slightly "Why didn't you say something sooner?" Typical Mulder, make her think he was asleep, to get her in bed.

"I was enjoying it too much, besides I figured you knew" Scully shook her head against him her hair brushing against him causing him to shiver.

They two partners lapsed into a comfortable silence, Mulder's hands resting on the small of his partner's back, which was only half covered by clothing. Her skin was soft, and he wanted to feel more of it, it felt warm under his fingers. "Dana" her given named rolled off of his tongue easily, and she almost purred at the sound of it.

"What we were talking about before. Do you think that we are supposed to end up lying here like this?"

She tilted her head to face his and in the dim light saw fear there "Mulder, there's not a doubt in my mind" she let one of her rare 'true' smiles as her partner called them, show at that moment, and the fear in Mulder's eyes disappeared, replaced by something Scully had never seen before.

"What's our next move supposed to be then?" His tone was less serious than it had been and she knew what she wanted to say, but could she say it?

She'd thought about this moment, at least a moment similar, and in her mind she'd always had the courage to let things happen, but could she make them happen. Would this become a moment that she looked back on and saw as defining or would it become just another of those times when she'd been too afraid to say the words on her mind. Mixed, distorted, blurred with time, surrounded by thousands of memories with the same outcome?

No, she's come to this fork in the road one too many times, it seemed that she had been missing the signs. The one's that said, this road turns full circle and will bring you back to this very same spot. Pick the other one. She listened finally to her own wisdom, there was only one path, you just had to follow the road signs.

She pressed her lips against her partner's and let her fingers dance across his chest. Her tongue slid over his slips and she nipped lightly on the bottom before his lips parted and her tongue darted in. The kiss was slow and sent shivers through her entire body. It was everything she'd ever imagined it would be.

Mulder's hands were tentative and unsure as she pressed her body closer to his. He pulled away slightly and the unasked question in his eyes told her that he was unsure about her change in attitude. "Mulder… Fox. You're my best friend, and I love you. And how many times have we found ourselves, standing a little too close, hugging for a little too long, staring, yes Mulder, I've seen you staring at me. And how many times have we let ourselves get so close, only to walk away. I think this is something that is supposed to happen, otherwise we'll keep going around in circles, ending up at this exact same point. If you want this as much as I do, then let it happen"

Mulder nodded and pressed his lips hard against Dana's, letting his hand slide underneath the thick sweater she wore, kneading at the warm skin beneath. He moaned as her finger flicked his nipple, which hardened instantly under her touch. How long had his dreams been of her? How long had he waited to do this, never believing that she would let him?

He pulled away from their kiss and swiftly pulled the green sweater over her head and discarded it, before she crushed her lips against his. He trailed his fingers across the lace of her bra, memorising the feel of her breasts through the material. She gasped as his other hand touched her ribs and danced across her belly, before he flicked the hook which held her bra closed, and watched as she let the garment slide down her arms and then flick it away.

He rolled her so she was flat on her back, wanting to take in every inch of her, wanting to feel all of her. He slid her pants down her legs, brushing his fingers over her still stockinged legs, before the stockings and the panties were also flung across the room. Scully's fingers nimbly removed Mulder's boxer shorts and finally after seven years only skin was left between them.

Mulder pressed his lips to his partner's collarbone, and she moaned as his fingers caressed her inner thigh. He took one of Dana's already hardened nipples into his mouth, she moaned and arched her back towards his mouth. Her eyes locked with his for a moment, and he watched the look of ecstasy on his long time partner's face as he nipped at her nipple.

Scully wondered briefly why it had never happened before. It didn't matter though, it was happening. And for the first time in a long time, she realised that she was exactly where she was supposed to be, doing exactly what she was supposed to be doing. Mulder pushed himself inside her body, and Scully felt that after seven years it was about time.

Mulder was gentle, yet his body was insistent as seven years of love were poured out through one act. That night for the first time in almost thirty years Mulder felt truly loved. Dana Scully would never leave him, of that he had been sure for some time. Sometimes though he was sure he didn't deserve her love, and maybe he didn't but he had it. He knew that if he ever lost Scully his life would not be worth living.

Scully's hands were dancing across his shoulders and back as he pushed into her harder, bringing both of them to a place that they had never before been, at least not together. As he reached the euphoria he had longed to reach for seven years now, he collapsed against Scully's small frame and in the aftermath of ecstasy he knew his life had changed.

He held Scully close to him and returned the lazy grin that spread across her face, and for the first time in recent memory spread to her eyes. He grinned like a fool and he couldn't help himself. "Dana?" her smile grew wider at his use of her first name. "I wish this moment could last forever" His words were whispered against her chest. It seemed an eternity before she answered him.

"Mulder, if this moment were to last forever, think how many other moments we might miss" She was of course right, and he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle agreement.

Her head rested against his chest as she listened to him breath, her fingers drawing lazy circles on his stomach. One day she'd look back at this very moment and wonder what had been different about that night. But at that moment all she cared about was being close to Mulder.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Would she?

"I have to go home before work, but if you wake up early enough" Her tone was flirty, and he loved that it was directed towards him. He pulled her closer to him and for the first time since he'd hit puberty was able to fall into a peaceful sleep with no difficulty. When he woke again his bed was empty. Next to his head was rested a note. 'Didn't want to wake you, try not to be late for work. Scully. P.S: Left you something to remember last night by" On the pillow next to his head rested Scully's panties. It wasn't likely that he would forget but he did like the idea of having Scully's panties, and the idea of his partner going home wearing none.

In his bathroom he could detect a hint of his partner's familiar perfume. It was that smell and the thought of seeing Scully that caused him to walk into the basement office thirty minutes early that morning. He liked to hope that it was the thought of him which had her walking in five minutes later.

As the door opened her lips turned up in a nervous smile, Mulder however was too shocked to react. He'd never seen her like that. He skirt was just a little shorter than usual, her shirt seemed a little tighter, her breasts a little perkier, or maybe Mulder was just seeing a new Scully, from underneath her white shirt he could see the curve of her breasts and just a hint of a white lacy bra.

By lunchtime Mulder had them booked on a flight to Ohio to look at crop circles. It was on their lunchbreak that Scully dropped the bombshell and Mulder realised he was doomed. "Mulder, those panties I left at your place, well they were the only one's I had clean"

"So, you mean..." She nodded, and Mulder knew that their trip to Ohio would be a long one. "Which also means…" She nodded again "Scully, we're buying you some underwear as soon as we get there" Scully smiled.

"And I thought you'd like the idea of me with no underwear" Oh yeah, it was going to be a really long trip.


End file.
